1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure of a server, and more particularly, to a server with an improved connecting port.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, servers are becoming more popular among users because of advancement of information technology and the wide use of networks. Basically, a server is a core computer that works in a network system to serve other computers therein, by providing drive-related and printing-related services for network users and allowing various resources in a network environment to be shared between different user ends.
As for a conventional server, its electronic components, such as a motherboard, a central processing unit, and at least a hard drive, are fixed in position to an internal receiving space in a casing by screws, and the opening of the casing is covered with a cover to prevent dust or foreign bodies from invading into the casing and damaging the electronic components.
Electrical connection, if any, between the different electronic components of the conventional server is effectuated by at least a connecting port and a connecting cable. The connecting port is fixed to a specific position inside the server, so as to enable efficient planning of the space inside the server and keep the connecting port and the connecting cable neat and tidy.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, there are shown perspective views of a conventional connecting port fastening structure viewed from two different angles. As shown in the drawings, a conventional server has a fastening wall A1 provided thereon with a penetrating hole A2, and a connecting port A3 is coupled to the penetrating hole A2 by penetrating the penetrating hole A2. The connecting port A3 has two opposing ends equipped with two engaging structures A4, A5, respectively. The two engaging structures A4, A5 enable the connecting port A3 to be engaged with the fastening wall A1 and thus fixed in position thereto. However, other than the engaging structures A4, A5, the connecting port A3 and the fastening wall A1 are not provided with any auxiliary structure for attaching the connecting port A3 to the fastening wall A1 firmly. Hence, the connecting port A3 is likely to shake, loosen, or even come off the fastening wall A1.
In view of the above drawbacks of the prior art, it is imperative to provide a server with an improved connecting port so as for the connecting port to be fixed in position to the server by an auxiliary component and demonstrate an enhanced degree of stable, secure connection.